Tartine au Nutella
by Isajackson
Summary: OS - Énorme délire à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux - Une recette un peu particulière écrite pour faire plaisir à une amie - Slash McShep


**Spoiler**** : Aucun en particulier**

**Saison**** : Aucune en particulier**

**Disclaimer**** : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi malheureusement sinon David seul sait ce que je pourrai en faire^^**

**Résumé**** : McShep - Une recette bien particulière ^^ Juste un énorme délire à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux !! XD !!**

**Note de l'auteur :**** Re cadeau pour ma Rafi ^^ Suite à un délire dans nos mails !! lol !! Voilà ta recette ma Rafi, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !! XD !! **

**Tartine au Nutella**

John Sheppard était allongé sur le ventre, sur son lit et mordillait un stylo. Il avait ouvert un carnet de notes devant lui et relisait ce qu'il venait d'écrire. Il esquissa un sourire en arrivant au dernier passage. Il était en train de mettre une dernière main à son texte lorsque Rodney sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette nouée autour des hanches.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? lui demanda t'il en s'asseyant près de lui.

- J'ai écrit une recette répondit John en lui souriant

- Ah oui ? fit Rodney dont les yeux se mirent à briller rien qu'à l'idée qu'il allait manger quelque chose.

- Yep ! Une recette bien particulière. Tu veux voir ?

- A ton avis ? répliqua le canadien en prenant le cahier des mains de son amant.

Il commença à lire et au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son visage prenait une expression de pur plaisir et d'autre chose aussi. Une chose qui provoqua chez John, une délicieuse vague de chaleur au creux de ses reins.

ooOoo

**Ingrédients :**

Pour bien préparer cette recette, prendre tout d'abord une belle tartine bien ferme. De préférence, d'une taille de 1,80 m, des yeux bleus comme l'océan et surtout, surtout une paire de fesses à faire se damner tous les Saints du Paradis.

Ensuite, prendre un pot de Nutella, le plus gros que vous trouverez, c'est toujours mieux quand il y en a plus. Pour étaler la pâte, pas besoin de cuiller ni de couteau, prenez votre main ou votre langue, il n'y a rien de meilleur.

**Préparation :**

_Temps de préparation :_ illimité, autant de temps qu'il vous plaira ou du moins jusqu'à épuisement de la dite tartine et de vous-même.

_Préparation :_ Ouvrir le pot de Nutella et y plonger d'abord un doigt et le sucer longuement devant la tartine. Cela devrait déjà largement contribuer à l'exciter et vous aussi par la même occasion. Ensuite plongez à nouveau la main dans le pot et cette fois étalez doucement la pâte sur le torse et le ventre de votre tartine. Puis, tout doucement, léchez le Nutella. Vous sentirez immédiatement une réaction. Continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de Nutella. Recommencer l'opération autant de fois que nécessaire, c'est-à-dire autant de fois que vous en aurez envie…

Mais il ne faut pas s'arrêter là, il y a d'autres variantes de cette recette, toutes aussi savoureuses. Vous pouvez prendre la main de votre tartine et la plonger dans le pot de pâte à tartiner et le sucer longuement ensuite en fixant votre regard au sien, effet immédiat et garanti ! Et si vous le souhaitez vous pouvez aussi inverser les rôles, c'est-à-dire tremper vos doigts dans le Nutella et laisser votre partenaire les lécher et là woaw, nirvana assuré aussi ! Ensuite s'allonger doucement sur la tartine et l'embrasser longuement tout en préparant ce que j'appellerai un « esquimau au chocolat »… Je crois n'avoir jamais dit à quel point j'aimais les glaces !

Mais le meilleur vient pour la fin… Bien entendu après tout ça, votre tartine et vous-même serez disons un peu poisseux et collants. Une douche s'impose donc et de préférence prenez là à deux, c'est encore mieux !

ooOoo

- Tu sais que tu es dingue ? dit Rodney après avoir fini la lecture du petit texte.

- Oui dingue de toi répondit Sheppard en se rapprochant de lui.

- En tout cas, ta recette m'intéresse murmura Rodney d'une voix rauque alors que John se rapprochait d'avantage.

- Ah oui ?

- Oh oui souffla le canadien contre la bouche de son amant.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend pour essayer ? demanda John en retirant d'un geste rapide la serviette qui entourait la taille du scientifique.

Rodney répondit en l'embrassant fiévreusement. John l'attira vers le lit et ils s'y laissèrent tomber sans cesser de s'embrasser. Puis l'américain rompit le baiser et se sépara de Rodney.

- Je reviens chuchota t'il en déposant un baiser sur son nez.

Rodney sourit et le regarda s'éloigner vers le placard. Sheppard farfouilla un instant dans le bas de l'armoire et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un pot de 1kg de Nutella.

- Woaw ! Mais où est ce que tu as eu ça ? demanda Rodney se passant la langue sur les lèvres. En le voyant, les yeux de John s'assombrirent d'avantage et son désir se décupla.

- Caldwell… répondit simplement John en déposant le pot près du lit avant de s'allonger sur Rodney. Disons simplement que j'ai négocié avec lui expliqua t'il ensuite en faisant tourner le couvercle du pot. Il plongea un doigt dans la pâte et fixa son amant de son beau regard vert noisette. Par quoi on commence ? demanda t'il ensuite.

- Ça répondit Rodney d'une voix rauque en s'emparant du doigt avec sa bouche.

John gémit lorsqu'il sentit la langue et les lèvres de son amant jouer avec son doigt. Mais il voulait plus, avait envie de plus…

- Ça te dirait un esquimau au chocolat ? haleta John avant d'embrasser Rodney pour lécher le Nutella qu'il avait au coin des lèvres.

- Puisque c'est si gentiment proposé… répliqua le canadien d'une voix rauque en prenant le dessus d'un coup de rein.

A son tour, il plongea la main dans le pot de pâte à tartiner et cette nuit là John Sheppard remercia le ciel d'avoir inventé le Nutella…

**FIN**

**Alors ? Ça t'a plu ma Rafi ? J'espère que oui !! XD !! Et vous ?**


End file.
